Bye bye !
by Lunecume
Summary: Parodie de la chanson de Ménélik ! (Par MPHDP et son Grand Poussin !) Rogue a des ennuis avec sa chère et tendre !


**Kikoooooo !!! Voilà une nouvelle parodie composéep****ar MPHDP (alias Pauline Pitchounette) et moi (alias Grand Poussin).... **!!! La chansonBye bye de Ménélik, revisitée par le Maître des potions !!!

**Nous ne respectons pas toujours la répartition originalle des paroles (surtout dans le troisième couplet) mais c pour la bonne cause **

**Pour la fiancée de Rogue, nous avons choisi un personnage neutre : Roguina ! De sorte que vous puissiez imaginer qui vous voulez à sa place (Hermione, Lily, vous-même, Sirius.... naaaaaan !!! lol)**

* * *

Bye bye

Roguina : Où t'étais ?

Rogue : Invité par des potes à une séance  
On s'amusait bien à cogner des mold' en cadence !

Roguina : Ah ouais ?

Rogue : C'est vrai...

Roguina : J'te connais tes torts !  
J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu agis comme un Mang'mort !

Rogue : Tu te fais des films, c'était un simple tatouage c'est tout  
Arrête avec tes questions dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu joues

Roguina : Je joue à la fille qui en a marre de te voir rentrer tard  
Tout ça parc'que tu préfères traîner avec tes Serpentards !

Rogue : Il est tard chérie, écoute, baisse le ton tu fais trop de bruit  
et pis ces Serpentards, ce sont mes amis

Roguina : Amis ? Et pourquoi m'appellent-ils quand tu n'es pas là  
Surtout ce Malefoy qui en a toujours après moi !

Rogue : Le bâtard !

Roguina : Ah bon tu ne le savais pas ?  
Lui ne se gêne pas pour me narrer tes exploits  
Aussitôt le dos tourné, avec son hibou il me drague  
Ne fais pas l'innocent tu as surpris l'oiseau en flag'.

**Rogue : Tu es la seule qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille****  
Reste cool bébé sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

**Roguina****: Tu es le seul qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille****  
Reste cool Guy sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

Rogue : C'est bon, c'est bon, tu peux prendre toutes tes affaires.

Roguina : Quoi ? Ah ouais! Et tu crois qu'j'tai attendu pour le faire.  
Toi et ta horde de serpents  
Je vous souhaite bien du bon temps.  
J'suis parti à présent, ce sera le massacre à plein temps.  
Tu ricanes encore ?  
Même pas l'once d'un remord.  
Change de loisirs,  
Ou je te dénonce aux Aurores.

Rogue : Allez Bye Bye,  
Tu prends tes clics, tes clacs  
Et tu te tailles.  
Ta mère avait raison

Roguina : Ma mère ??

Rogue : Laisse-moi donc  
Avec mon maître.  
Tient parlons d'elle,

Roguina : Quoi ?

Rogue : N'est-elle pas une Moldue ?

Roguina : Qu'a-t-elle à voir dans cette affaire ?  
Ne touche pas à ma mère.

Rogue : Qui le voudrait ? Même pas Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait la toucher. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas un don du ciel.

Roguina : J'n'ai jamais compris  
Pourquoi tu affiches  
Tant de mépris  
Envers ma famille  
Spécialement ceux qui t'apprécient.

Rogue : Elle m'apprécie ?  
Moi, ou bien mon manoir?  
Peut-être les deux qui sait ?

Roguina : Arrête s'te plaît ! (Fais pas ton Malefoy !)

**Rogue : Tu es la seule qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille****  
Reste cool bébé sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

**Roguina : Tu es le seul qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille  
Reste cool Guy sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

Roguina : Non mais hé ! Franchement, y a quelqu'chose qui va pas là !

Rogue : Ah ! T'as l'chic pour tout gâcher !

Roguina : Arrête, arrête, arrête, non non non

Rogue : C'est vrai qu'j'suis un peu éméché mais bon ! Oh la la la la

Roguina : Quoi oh la la ?  
Franchement !  
Est-ce que Black lui rentrerait si tard ?

Rogue : Parce que tu penses à lui ?  
Ne t'occupe pas de ce sale clébard !

Roguina : Chez lui, ça irait,  
y aurait pas de prise de tête.

Rogue : de mon côté  
j'ai vraiment trouvé la femme « parfaite » :  
Pas d'amis,

Roguina : Pas d'shampoing ? Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh

Rogue : Pas de cris de mold',  
Pas d'chaudron  
Et accessoirement  
Pas de sexe aussi.

Roguina : Quoi ?

Rogue : Ah Ah  
Le bonheur !  
Mais j'rajoutrais sur la notice,  
Il faudrait pouvoir dégonfler après service.

Roguina : C'est un coup bas.

Rogue : OK ! Excuse-moi,  
Mais je t'en prie,  
Prends-moi donc dans tes bras.

Roguina : C'est trop facile !

Rogue : Excuse-moi !

Roguina : Je n'ai pas fini

Rogue : Arrêtons !

Roguina : Non

Rogue : On va y passer le reste de la nuit.

Roguina : Je me suis lassée,  
Je suis cassée  
J'en ai plus qu'assez.  
L'chaudron est chargée,  
Fissa, tu ferais bien de le vider !

**Rogue : Tu es la seule qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille  
Reste cool bébé sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

**Roguina: Tu es le seul qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille  
Reste cool Guy sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye.**

Voilà, une ch'tite rewiew ?


End file.
